Heaven Is A Place On Earth
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic featuring Ash and Anabel! This is a special Valentine's Day fic for everyone out there! I do not own Pokemon, or the song that is in here. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry for delay, but I've been sick for three days now. Getting better, but recovery is a bit slow. In any case, Happy Valentine's Day to all!

Darien: This one goes out to our friend Mario the World Champion, it's a special Pokémon project! This one features Ash with Anabel!

DJ: Let's face it, the girl needs a spotlight with Ash since she DOES have feelings for him that she expressed in the open. Sort of.

Darien: DJ stumbled on this old song, and he feels its perfect in multiple ways. So to all of you out there, hope you like this song as well! This is for all the lovers and couples out there!

I do not own Pokémon or _Heaven Is A Place On Earth_ by Belinda Carlisle. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

The date was February 14th, 2009. It has been at least three years since the world last heard from Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. The youth had vanished shortly after winning the Sinnoh Championship, causing many of his fans and friends to wonder and worry on what happened to him.

Many had searched for him all over the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, the Orange Islands, and Sinnoh. However, all came up short. Rumors had circulated around, many greatly exaggerated by various Trainers and Coordinators who had claimed to see Ash. Some said that he was in the sky, flying on Ho-Oh's back. Some stated that he was under the sea, swimming with Kyogre. One Trainer even swore that he had seen Ash being with either Dialga or Palkia!

However, one young lady in particular was also wondering on where Ash was. Her name is Anabel, a former Frontier Brain and now current member of the Elite Four. She was currently standing at the water's upper edge in Ever Grande City, looking at the water and also at the moon and stars that were shining brightly tonight.

"Ash… just where did you go? I hope you're okay…" she said to herself as she gazed at the full moon above. Her feelings for Ash had not decreased. Nay, it had increased with time and also of learning about Ash's exploits and adventures. She had learned through the years that Ash and his friends had battled many formidable Trainers, defeated evil organizations like Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galatic, and also helping Pokémon that many thought to exist only in myths and legends.

Of course, it didn't help for her that Ash had a fan club. Many young male Trainers wanted to be like Ash, and many female Trainers wanted him as a significant other. Among those young ladies were Misty, Dawn, May, and more.

Just before Anabel's thoughts could stray into jealousy mode towards said girls, a soft trill echoed in front of her. Looking up, she was surprised when a beautiful Milotic! However, instead of it being a light cream color with red fins, red eyes, and blue/red tail coloring… it was pure silver, with white eyes and fins, and the tail glistening with black and blue color.

"Oh my!" Anabel gasped as she saw the Pokémon looking at her softly. The two stared at each other for a while, until a flash of light surrounded the rare Milotic. Now on its back was a tall human being, dressed in a cloak of sort that hid his or her features. By his side was a magnificent Gardevoir.

'He or She must have used Gardevoir to use _Teleport_ to land on the Milotic's back. And since its not thrashing around trying to get them off, it must belong to this person too.' Anabel thought.

The Milotic slowly swam towards the shore, towards where Anabel was at. Once at the edge, the strange got off and called the Pokémon back in their balls; Milotic in a DiveBall, Gardevoir in a LuxuryBall. The tall and dark strange looked on at Anabel, who was a little bit nervous about this newcomer.

Suddenly the strange spoke in a familiar voice that brought Anabel to shock, "Hello Anabel. Its good to see you again, even though it has been awhile".

Anabel gasped and the stranger slowly put down his hood. Standing before her now was a young man close to her age, around sixteen or so. His height was about six feet even, his build slime and lithe like a gymnast. He had spiky black hair, warm brown eyes, and lying on top of his head was a slightly larger then normal Pikachu. In Anabel's eyes, he was more of a warrior of legend rather then a mere Trainer.

"Ash…? Is that really you?" Anabel asked softly, her eyes drinking in the sight of the powerful-looking young man. She touched his face gently, sending a small shiver of pleasure through the Trainer. She looked into his eyes, and she knew that this was indeed the Ash Ketchum she knew all those years ago.

"Its me, Anabel. It's me. I have to say, you have changed the last time I saw you. And by what I see, you have blossomed." Ash whispered. It was true, the years have been kind to Anabel. A mixture of training, dueling, going around the world, and also maintaining one's health would do that to a person.

"Ash, why did you disappear three years ago? Everyone was looking for you, myself included." Anabel asked.

Ash's small smile faded for a moment and he looked solemn, serious. He answered "Shortly after winning the Sinnoh Championship, I was teleported from my friends by Uxie."

Now that got Anabel's attention good. Uxie was known as the Knowledge Pokémon, one of the legendary Lake Trio Pokémon in Sinnoh. It was said that whoever gazed into its eyes, they would lose ALL of their memories completely, a blank slate if you will.

"Uxie brought me before its companions, Mespirt and Azelf. They told me via telepathy that Arceus had summoned me because it had something very important to tell me." Ash continued.

Anabel was now floored completely. Arceus was described in legends to be the Alpha Pokémon, the very FIRST one to ever exist. It was also rumored that it was the one who created all of the Legendary Pokémon in existence today.

Ash continued "Arceus told that a strong evil was going to arrive here on Earth, more powerful then all of the legendary Pokémon combined. However, a prophecy was formed shortly after he was born. The prophecy stated that a human with a strong bond with Pokémon would rise and be able to fend off the evil invaders until Arceus was strong enough to be revived back to the real world. I… I'm that human."

Anabel covered her mouth in sheer surprise. Ash sighed and stated "In order to prepare me for the arrival of the evil, which is in two more years, Arceus had the Lake Trio train me. He said that now the Pokémon were going to train me, so I could be ready when the time comes. After training with them was complete in their eyes, they teleported me to where the other Legendary Pokémon were at around the world, and also in other dimensions. I've been training with all of them since then."

Anabel took Ash's hands in her own and whispered "I'm sorry to hear that. That a great burden was placed on you. But, I'm glad to see that you're okay, and that your training paid off."

Ash smiled at her and replied "Thank you. They allowed me to take a small break from my training, which is why I'm here now. I spotted you when I was flying on my Altaria's back, so I figured I come the way I did to surprise you."

The two then just stood there, eyes now locked onto one another. Let it be known that sometimes, words fail to fully express how one feels. So, actions speak more clearly. Their eyes locked, windows to the soul opening up for one another. Anabel saw the sorrow and sadness in Ash's eyes, going through such extensive training without his human companions by his side. The ones he held onto for so long.

However, she also saw strength and pride. It was that of someone who had been near the Gates of Death, and had come back a better being. Will and heart tempered, forged in fire, spirit now unbroken and strong. Anabel had seen good men, yes. But none were like Ash, both before and after his transformation.

The two then held each other close, the moon and stars now shining brightly for them and the area lit up brilliantly. Pikachu hopped off and looked on the sidelines, knowing his Trainer needed this. A song emitted from a Pokémon Center nearby, and it seemed to fit perfectly in Anabel's mind. It went something like this:

* * *

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside**_

_**When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love**_

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me**_

_**In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore**_

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore**_

**_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_**

* * *

When the song ended, Ash and Anabel looked at one another. They did not realize it, but they were slow dancing to the song as it floated out on the wind to them from the Center. They both sported light blushes. Ash slowly released his hold on her, much to her disappointment.

"Umm… I know this is a little short, but I have to go. I want to meet more of my friends before I go back to training, this time with the Legendary Dog Trio; Entei, Raikou, and Suicune." Ash said sadly. In truth, he enjoyed being with Anabel. But alas, time and fate were not on his side at the moment.

Anabel sighed and replied "Oh, I see. Well, go on then. Wouldn't want you to miss…" She was cut off however when Ash kissed her forehead. To say that she was speechless would have been an understatement.

"I'll make this up to you, promise." he whispered before taking out his Altaria, mounting up on the Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon. Waving goodbye to her, he called Pikachu back on his shoulder and pulled the hood back over his head. With a mighty cry from his dragon, the trio soon shot off into the night at the horizon like a shooting star.

Anabel was blushing bright red, still rooted to the spot where she was. "Oh my…" was her only words at the moment.

(Author's Notes: Short, but sweet to me! Now, here is the deal. I'm giving permission to ANYONE out to take this songfic and make a story out of it!

Darien: Yes sir, DJ is authorizing anyone who wants to make a sequel or prequel out of this is welcome.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews! Happy Valentine's Day!)


End file.
